Heart of a Half Demon
by Star-Goddess-Sunaru
Summary: COMPLETED Well the YYH team has a new mission on their hands. They hav 2 protect this girl from these bad guys who want sumthin she has, the twist is she's Genkai's granddaughter, And wat happens when Hiei falls 4 her, HOC, PLZ R
1. Sunaru

Sunaru: Ok, you'll need to know a few things about this fic before you read it...  
  
1) I don't know the age of Yusekei (sp?) when Genkai trained him, so I'm going to say about 17, that way the story would go a bit smoother.  
  
2) I never got to watch the match where Yusekei's group went against Toguro, so that won't effect this fic.  
  
3) I heard somewhere that Yusekei is killed during the match, then immediately comes back as a demon because one of his ancestors was a demon or something, I don't know if it's true, correct me if I'm wrong, but in this fic he's human.  
  
Now that I've told you that, you can now start reading, Enjoy, and remember, Review! -^_^-  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Heart of a Half Demon  
  
By: Star-Goddess-Sunaru  
  
Ch.1  
  
*****Flash Back*****  
  
The sun shone peacefully outside a grand home in Japan, the human world. It was summer. Birds sang, squirrels chattered amongst themselves and besides the sounds of nature, all was quiet.  
  
"Grandma! Grandma!" yelled a hyper seven year old. She had short pink hair and deep blue eyes. She was wearing a blue T-shirt and black shorts. A big smile was plastered to her face as she ran to a short, old lady who she closely resembled.  
  
The old lady smiled and caught the little girl in her arms as she neared. They embraced each other for a second and then released.  
  
They looked at each other in silence for a while. They were just so happy to see each other.  
  
The child talked first. "Mommy says that I'm gonna stay to learn to...umm...oh yeah, 'to control and master your spirit power.' She said I'd stay for about five years. Is that true?" The lady smiled at her. "Yes, that is true. You know, your mother told me you blew up that old oak tree in your backyard. How come?"  
  
The small child blushed, "It was an accident! There was a squirrel and I was chasing it and it went up the tree. I was just standing under the tree, looking up and the squirrel was making fun of me and ..."  
  
The lady laughed and the child just looked at her with confusion. When the laughing seized the lady led the child into the house. "Sunaru, by the time you're through with your training, you won't have to worry about that happening, again."  
  
*****End Flash Back*****  
  
The girl's eyes opened. She was laying in her queen-sized bed. She thought over the flash back and soon looked around her small room.  
  
The room was fairly simple, bed with navy covers, bedside table, desk with a lamp, and a dresser in the corner, all oak.  
  
She looked down at the wicker basket on the floor next to her bed. A furry pink kitten-like creature stretched inside it and stared back at her with big, unblinking eyes.  
  
Sunaru laid back down. She sighed heavily and ran her hand through her messy pink hair. Her facial expression turned from dreamy to sadness.  
  
"Grandma, it can't be true, I'll find you."  
  
The kitten-like creature leaped up on the bed and gave a big meow.  
  
She smiled. "Milky, I'm so glad I have a spirit beast like you." Milky began to purr as the girl scratched it behind its ear.  
  
After about ten minutes, the girl got out of bed. "I better get going, Koenma wanted to talk to me."  
  
She changed into a black T-shirt with the word 'Unforgiving' in white and navy blue jeans. She pulled her medium hair into a high ponytail and walked out the door.  
  
Sunaru: Ok, that's the end of chapter one. It introduces my OC character, her personality will come out later on, believe me, this chapter tells nothing about it. Plus, I wanted to say that she's gonna have five years of training partly because she'd take in the training slowly since her young age and partly, I think she shouldn't have so much power when she's really young, or that'd be stupid, so she'll be about 12. She's that young because I felt like making her that young, I'm talking bout in the flashback. In the fic, she'll be as old as the others, I'll make it 19. KK. Please Review now! -^_^- 


	2. Meeting with Sunaru

Sunaru: Yeah next chapter!!!! It got longer than I thought it would be. One thing I didn't mention in my summary because I forgot was that in the beginning Hiei and Sunaru hate each other. Don't you love it when a couple hates each other in the beginning then ends up loving each other in the end? Oh, and humor is implied all through my story, so... And by the way, the rating might go up, I'm not sure. Well, go ahead and enjoy the fic, Remember to Review!  
  
Heart of a Half Demon  
  
By: Star-Goddess-Sunaru  
  
Ch.2  
  
Yusekei was daydreaming in the back of his math class like always. Keiko had finally convinced him to stay in class, but that didn't mean he paid attention.  
  
Kuwabara sat next to him and was doodling in his notebook. Keiko wasn't in their math class, but was in History at the time.  
  
Yusekei was now flinging pencils at the nerds of the class while the teacher's back was to them and Kuwabara snickered as he watched. Suddenly a loud beeping came from the back of the class, making everyone stop and look.  
  
"An other emergency, Urameshi? And will you be taking Kuwabara with you again?" the teacher asked in an annoyed voice. Yusekei looked at his beeper. "Yeah, we have to go, emergency, Mr. Tokogawa. But, hey, not like it matters, at least the nerds are spared for now."  
  
Kuwabara and Yusekei got there stuff and walk out of the classroom. Out in the hall, they saw Keiko getting out of her class, too.  
  
"Hey guys, you got the message, too? Where did she say to meet?" "Outside the Sushi restaurant on Jerome Street. Said it was really important and we had to get there right away." Yusekei replied.  
  
"I know where that restaurant is, it's just four blocks from here," Kuwabara said. And they followed him outside.  
  
They walked down some crowded streets and finally got to the restaurant five minutes later. As they neared the restaurant, named Sakura Petals, they saw Kurama already sitting at a table outside the restaurant.  
  
"Hey, Kurama, where's Hiei and Botan?" Yusekei asked. Suddenly Hiei jumped out of a nearby tree, nearly giving Kuwabara a heart attack.  
  
"Don't do that, you almost gave me a heart attack," Kuwabara yelled as he clutched his chest and breathed heavily. "Oh, it's too bad you didn't, it would have been quite funny," Hiei responded calmly.  
  
"Shut up punk, you want to fight?" Kuwabara yelled. Hiei was about to say something when Botan walked out of the restaurant. They all looked at her. "Oh, did I keep you waiting?"  
  
They all anime dropped. Kurama recovered first. "No, not really, we've only been waiting a few minutes."  
  
"So what's the mission, Botan?" Keiko asked anxiously. "Oh, of course the mission! Koenma wanted you guys on it right away!" They all leaned in to listen.  
  
"Miss Sunaru Kigato is wanted by a Mr. Ken Miroku, president of FIVA co., for something she has. It's your job to protect her. If they capture her and take the item she possesses, the human and other world will be in big trouble," Botan told them.  
  
"Umm...Botan what exactly is he after her for?" Keiko asked.  
  
Botan blushed and anime sweat dropped. "Well, actually I didn't listen to Koenma after he told me all that, I kinda spaced out after he said it." She laughed nervously.  
  
"So, what, we have to baby-sit some girl?" Hiei said with annoyance in his voice. "God, I hope not, I'd probably kill myself if I had to hang out with you people all day," came a voice from the tree.  
  
They all looked over to see a girl about their age with pink hair leaning against the tree Hiei had been sitting in. Yusekei blinked. "Genkai?"  
  
The girl's expression went from amused to sad. "No, Yusekei, this is Sunaru, Genkai's granddaughter, you'll be protecting her," Botan explained.  
  
"Genkai's granddaughter?" Yusekei said surprisedly and fell over. "Wow! You learn something new everyday!" Kurama exclaimed.  
  
"So she's a human then? I'm not baby sitting any human." Hiei said in his cold, mean voice.  
  
Sunaru went up to him and was face to face to him. Hiei had grown a few inches, so he wasn't so short and they were about the same height.  
  
"For your information, I'm only half human, I'm half water demon, and have lived in other world for most of my life. So, shut up, you baka!" she said with anger in her voice that showed through to her eyes.  
  
"I don't care if your half demon, I'm not baby sitting you and if you have something to say, we can fight," Hiei growled, his tone was mildly threatening and would of scared many. But it didn't even faze her.  
  
Sparks went between each other's glare, signaling their hatred of each other. As they started screaming insults at each other, Botan whispered something into Keiko's ear and they both giggled.  
  
"Hey what's so funny?" Yusekei asked. Keiko whispered it in his ear and he immediately started laughing like a manic. He fell over, he was laughing so hard he was crying.  
  
"Yo, Urameshi, what's wrong with you?" Kuwabara asked. Yusekei signaled him to come down to hear.  
  
Kuwabara's reaction was an insane burst of a laughing explosion. Kurama looked at him like he was crazy. And Botan went over to him to enlighten him.  
  
Kurama's reaction wasn't as big as the other's but he laughed harder then he had ever laughed.  
  
By then Hiei and Sunaru were aware of the outburst of laughter coming from the others of their group. Both looked at them with great annoyance.  
  
"Why the heck are you laughing?" Sunaru yelled with irritation. They all at once stopped, but goofy grins remained on their faces.  
  
"Well, are you going to tell us or am I going to have to beat you into telling?" Hiei said angrily, unaware that many humans around them were staring.  
  
"No, it's nothing, really! Just an inside joke!" Botan said hurriedly, anime sweatdrop as she said it.  
  
"Oh, I know your jokes, Botan, you better not of said what I think you said because I know you Botan and you know me. Oh, you know me all too well," Sunaru said in a threatening voice that could scare the shit out of someone.  
  
Botan gulped. "So it's true then?" Sunaru glared at her with a scowl. "Well, that's not funny! And people move along, there's nothing to see here, mind your own business." Sunaru yelled at the people that were watching them and listening to what they said.  
  
People moved quickly, scared by her. "What the hell was the joke?" Hiei said with annoyance.  
  
Kuwabara laughed and replied, "Botan said that you two were arguing like you two were married and would be the perfect couple." Yusekei and Kuwabara instantly had an other fit of crazy laughter.  
  
Sunaru and Hiei blushed brightly and went over to the two laughing idiots. "You know what's even funnier?" Sunaru asked as she stood before Yusekei and Hiei in front of Kuwabara.  
  
"This!" Hiei said as they both punched the laughing morons in the stomach. "Yep!" Sunaru agreed as she smiled a triumphant smile as Yusekei and Kuwabara held their stomach. Hiei smirked.  
  
"Well, okay, let's get back to business, we need to figure out who'll be body guarding Sunaru for the time being. Unfortunately, I can't, Koenma has given me way too much work, so I won't have time," Botan stated.  
  
"Well, me, Yusekei and Kuwabara can't, we have school most of the time," Keiko spoke up for the two who were still having trouble catching their breath.  
  
"Well, it is bad timing for me too. Mother and I are going out to the mountains for a month to visit relatives, starting tomorrow," Kurama said.  
  
They all looked at Hiei. "What?! I'm stuck with her? No way!" "Yeah, what makes you think I want to have him as a body guard?" Sunaru spoke up.  
  
"Well, it's the only thing we can do, so either you suck it in, both of you, or she'll be captured, probably killed, and the world will be in big trouble, and all will die!" Botan exclaimed.  
  
Hiei sighed, "Fine, but what makes this thing so special?" Sunaru scowled at him and blushed, "None of your business, baka!"  
  
They glared at each other. As much as he hated her, Hiei couldn't help but note her pretty face and beautiful eyes, making him blush inwardly.  
  
Neither could Sunaru help but note Hiei's cute face. 'Stop it Sunaru, you can't let yourself fall in love with some baka like him. Cute baka.' She blushed as thought this. 'Really cute.'  
  
Sunaru: End of chapter two, Yey!! -^_^- I hope you enjoyed it. It is so much fun writing this fic, I hope you're having just as much fun reading it. If you want go ahead and look at my profile for my other fics. They're not all centered on Yu yu hakusho, but you could read them anyway, just for fun, I'd appreciate it. Ok, now Review! 


	3. Yusekei and Sunaru's Match

Sunaru: Yo!!! This next chapter is going to show you how strong Sunaru is, and Hiei and Sunaru's growing feelings. Humor intended, so if they're OOC, it's because either I felt like making them that way or so that they're funny. I was really tired when I wrote this so if you don't like it, it's not my fault, KK. -_-zZ Plz, enjoy....  
  
Heart of a Half Demon  
  
By: Star-Goddess-Sunaru  
  
Ch. 3  
  
Since they were already out of school and the school day was already almost over, Keiko, Yusekei and Kuwabara hung out with Sunaru along with Kurama and Hiei. Botan had already left. Hiei wasn't happy about staying, but they convinced him to, somehow.  
  
They had been walking in silence to Yusekei's house for about 5 minutes before Kurama attempted to start a conversation. "So, Sunaru, since you're Genkai's granddaughter, is there any chance you trained under her?"  
  
They all looked at her, even Hiei glanced at her. "Well, yeah, the whole reason I first came to the human world, was to go to my grandmother for training," Sunaru replied coolly.  
  
"Well, I guess you never finished your training, like I did!" Yusekei said cockily. 'What a cocky jerk!' Sunaru looked at him crossly and then smirked. "Actually, I did finish my training,"  
  
Sunaru said as she walked in front of him, walking backwards so he could see her smirk. Yusekei's eyes were double its usual size. "Bbbbut the thing, the thingy thing...and she gave it to me...and the thing..." Sunaru laughed at his confusion.  
  
"Well...you actually got only half of Genkai's power, the first half is mine. That makes me equal to you in power, if not more, since I AM half demon."  
  
At that she snickered. Hiei's interest increased, she would be pretty interesting if she could beat Yusekei. Yusekei slowly recovered. "Hey, you can not be more powerful than me! No freakin way!" Yusekei screamed.  
  
Keiko rolled her eyes at his immaturity. "Oh, Yusekei..." Sunaru was really amused now. "Well, if you think you're so much better, maybe we should have a little match, just for fun," Sunaru said.  
  
"That's a great idea! Prepare to lose, Sunaru." "Don't bet on it, Urameshi!"  
  
They came into a deserted park where there was plenty of space. Sunaru and Yusekei took there fighting stances. "Go, Sunaru! You can do it!" Keiko said.  
  
Sunaru smiled up at her. "Hey, Keiko, you're supposed to be on my side!" Yusekei yelled. "Yo, Urameshi, I'll cheer for ya." Kuwabara yelled.  
  
Hiei said nothing, giving no sign of being on either's side. "Let the match began!" Kurama said as referee.  
  
Yusekei made the first move, swiftly trying to hit her in with a right hook. She easily dodged it with a front flip over him. He then went after her again with an other left hook.  
  
'Oh, I see her strategy, she's going to keep dodging until she gets a good shot.' Hiei thought to himself. 'Pretty smart. watch out ,Yusekei.' Yusekei was getting pretty annoyed that all of his punches were being dodged.  
  
'Ok, I'm tired of this game, time to take out the big guns.' Yusekei thought. As his last punch missed again, he stopped, letting himself breathe.  
  
Sunaru was doing the same, but her defense was still up. As he recovered he held up his finger to the position of which to power up his spirit gun. Sunaru saw this and she glared at him, thinking fast.  
  
As the power began to rise for the spirit gun, Yusekei finally yelled it out. "Spirit Gun!" And just as he said that, Sunaru yelled out, "Spirit Arrow!"  
  
A glowing arrow quickly formed at her fingertips and sped off right towards the beam of the spirit gun. In mid air they collided and exploded.  
  
Sunaru took that moment as an advantage and did a flip over the explosion and over Yusekei. As she soared over him she shouted, "Spirit Bomb!"  
  
And a glowing egg-sized item dropped from her hands and hit the ground. As Sunaru landed with a shaky landing, smoke covered over where Yusekei had stood.  
  
As the smoke wore off, Yusekei was revealed to be lying on the ground half- conscious. They all hurried over to him. "Yusekei are you all right?" Keiko asked worriedly.  
  
"Mommy, read me a bedtime story, please?" was Yusekei's reply as he saw stars. They all exploded with laughter and Yusekei quickly recovered. "It wasn't that funny!" Yusekei said crossly as he rubbed his head, which had a big bump on top.  
  
"I guess we know who won," Kurama commented as the laughing seized. "Yeah, I guess you owe credit where credit is due," Yusekei replied as he got up and extended his arm to Sunaru. She took his hand and shook it.  
  
"Yeah, it was a good fight, but you stayed too much on the offense. I'm sure the next will be different." Yusekei grinned. "You bet, next time you're going down!"  
  
Sunaru frowned. "Oh, you wish!" All of them congratulated her, but Hiei. When it came to him they just glared at each other for a while. "Nice fight, you beat Yusekei at least," Hiei said.  
  
"Thanks, I guess," Sunaru said with a frown. Unknown to her, Hiei was really very impressed. 'Beating Yusekei is no easy task. She pretty strong for a half demon. ' * She's just plain pretty* said a voice from the back off his head.  
  
His eyes grew wide. Where the heck did that come from!? 'Shut up, she is not!' * Why are you trying to deny it, you really do like her* Hiei was getting angry now, that stupid little voice wouldn't go away.  
  
Sunaru looked over at Hiei, he was making weird faces. 'What's wrong with him?' * Ahh, he looks so cute!* Sunaru inwardly gasped.  
  
'Where did that come from? And wait a minute...why would I care what's wrong with Hiei?' * Because you like him!* 'Shut up! I do not! Go away! Hiei's a jerk!' * Oh yes you do! And you hardly even know him, you can't judge him yet.*  
  
The others watched as Hiei and Sunaru were in their own little worlds, making weird faces. "Ok...those two are weird!" Kuwabara exclaimed.  
  
"Their the perfect, weird couple." Yusekei joked. THAT, snapped them out of it. "What did you say?" they yelled at him at the same time.  
  
Yusekei looked frightfully at both of them. "Nnnothing...MOMMY" "You better of said nothing," Sunaru said irritably. * Oh, but you know you wish it were true,* the annoying mosquito said in both of their minds.  
  
Sunaru: Thanx for the reviews for chapter 1 & 2, all!!! Hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm having so much fun writing this! The next chapter might take longer...but Patience is a virtue, or so I've heard...Now it's time to review.... 


	4. Ninjas after Sunaru

Sunaru: Well the last chapter Sunaru kicked Yusukei's ass in a match, YAY. Yusukei can sometimes be a really annoying, cocky jerk, so that taught him a lesson. Thanx to everyone who reviewed. And I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy...  
  
Heart of a Half Demon  
By: Star-Goddess-Sunaru  
  
Ch. 4  
  
"Bye, you guys, see ya later," Sunaru said as she exited Yusukei's house. After the fight, they had gone to Yusukei's house. They had talked a little and got to know each other a little better.  
  
'She is a lot like Hiei, quiet and a loner,' Keiko noted, 'but at least she shows emotion. Must be the human half of her.'  
  
Hiei silently followed her out the door, far from forgetting that he was her 'body guard'. Koenma was able to pull some strings and get Sunaru an apartment just a block from Yusukei's.  
  
She lead the way quietly. She acted like he wasn't even there. The city seemed eerily deserted and Sunaru shivered. It was all dark, and the street lamps only lite so much. Sunaru heard something.  
  
She looked back at Hiei. He had heard it too and was unsheathing his sword. They heard it again and strained their eyes to see it. Suddenly, Sunaru saw it. There were about a dozen ninjas dressed in black.  
  
They made a circle around the two, waiting to attack. "Hiei, there are ninjas. Look closely, they're all around us." Hiei saw them. "I'll tell you when to start fighting." Hiei whispered.  
  
He waited a few seconds. "NOW!" The two started on different sides of the circle. Most of the ninjas went for Sunaru and her hands were filled so Hiei had to help.  
  
Suddenly Hiei saw one of them out of the corner of his eye with ninja stars. And before he knew it Sunaru cried out with pain. Hiei whirled around.  
  
He saw an other ninja unsheathe a sword. Hiei ran to Sunaru as fast as he could and pushed her and him out of the way just in time. "We got to get out of here. Jump on my back, it'll be faster." Hiei said urgently.  
  
He knew that Sunaru's arm would be a disadvantage. She did what she was told without hesitation and as soon as she was securely on his back he ran swiftly to the direction they had been going to get to the apartment.  
  
"It's that one right there," Sunaru pointed to a dark apartment after they had lost the ninjas. She got off his back and took the key out of her pocket with her uninjured arm.  
  
As soon as she was inside she fell to the ground breathing hard and holding her wounded arm. Hiei locked the door behind him. "They might have followed us." He looked down at her. She was taking out the stars that were still in her arm.  
  
"Go to the bathroom and clean the wound," Hiei ordered her. While she cleaned it, Hiei took off his shirt and started ripping it to shreds. "What are you doing?" Sunaru asked as she came back into the room.  
  
"I have to bandage your arm, and there are obviously nothing here for that. Here, give me your arm." He began bandaging her arm tightly, but not too tight. She began to blush.  
  
"Umm, I just wanted to thank you. You know, for saving back there, and for now." Hiei didn't say anything, just kept on bandaging her arm. "I'll have to change the bandages tomorrow, I need an old shirt."  
  
"Oh, sure." Suddenly, Milky walked into the room from the bedroom. Hiei raised his eyebrow. "That's my spirit beast, Milky." "Well, at least it isn't as ridiculous as Urameshi's."  
  
Milky walked up to Hiei and started rubbing against his leg and purring. Sunaru blushed. "Milky, stop bothering Hiei." Hiei blushed too, he did after all know that spirit beasts represented your inner-self.  
  
Milky slowly walked over to Sunaru and she picked it up. "So, Hiei, have you and the others seen my grandmother lately?" she asked, trying to get a conversation started. Hiei raised his eyebrow.  
  
"What do you mean? Don't you know?" Sunaru looked at him confusedly. "Know what?" "That Genkai was killed..." Hiei waited for a response, when nothing was said, he looked up.  
  
Her head was tilted down and stray hair covered her face so he couldn't see her face. A small pearly tear dropped and Sunaru looked up at Hiei. Her face had no emotion, only her eyes held sadness.  
  
She flung herself onto Hiei and started quietly sobbing into his shoulder. Hiei was stunned by the quick action, but he soon recovered and awkwardly put his arms around her in a hug.  
  
After about an hour, the sobs seized and Hiei heard Sunaru breath evenly. She was asleep. He carried her over to the bedroom and put on the bed, then covered her with a blanket.  
  
He looked at her tearstained face and frowned. 'I like it better when you're happy' * Of course you do, it's because you like her * Hiei ignored that thing that mosquito said and left the room.  
  
He looked over at the couch and decided he'd go to sleep. That night they both had the same dream. It was strange, all they saw was a tiny glowing item that had no shape.  
  
That morning Sunaru was first to get up. She slowly got out of bed, and into the bathroom. After she changed into a green tang top with the words 'Sweetie Cakes' in pink letters and black jean shorts and put her hair into a high ponytail, she went into the kitchen.  
  
Hiei woke up to the smell of pancakes. 'What's that smell?' As a demon, Hiei wasn't very familiar with some human foods, like pancakes.  
  
He wondered to the kitchen, finding Sunaru cooking at the stove. "I guess the smell woke you up, right?" Sunaru asked without turning around.  
  
"What is that?" Hiei asked. Sunaru laughed. "It's pancakes, for breakfast. Sit down and I'll be down in a second." Hiei did as he was told, curious about what he was about to eat.  
  
A few moments later, Sunaru carried two plates to the table. She placed one of them in front of Hiei. He looked down at it. "It's good, here put some syrup on it." She handed him a small bottle of maple syrup.  
  
Hiei took the bottle and poured WAY too much onto his pancakes. He then took his fork and cut the pancakes into smaller pieces and took a bite. His eyes widened and he swallowed.  
  
"That was really sweet." Sunaru laughed. "You put too much syrup. It's better if you put just a little." After breakfast Hiei put replaced Sunaru's bandages.  
  
"Thanks, for yesterday, about telling me about my grandmother. No one's told me. Koenma probably chickened out," Sunaru said as Hiei finished up with the bandages.  
  
"Hn." Sunaru smiled, she had learned by now that a response from Hiei was good enough.  
  
Sunaru: So the chapters done. YEA!!! Ok, now if you please, review!!! 


	5. Mr Miroku

Sunaru: Yea... it's a short chapter. But oh well. It explains a little about the villain. Ok, Enjoy...  
  
Heart of a Half Demon  
  
By: Star-Goddess-Sunaru  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Mr. Miroku  
  
Meanwhile in a fancy mansion ...  
  
One of the ninjas from before walked into a big door where there was a big desk. He stopped in front of the desk and kneeled there, head bowed, as if he was standing before royally.  
  
"Master Ken, we have failed to get the girl." The big chair behind the desk whirled around to reveal a handsome and serious young man about twenty- five years old with raven hair pulled back into a short ponytail.  
  
"And why is that, Igima?" he said coldly. "We wounded her, but before we could slay her, her companion and her escaped and we lost them." Ken scowled.  
  
"You were to bring her to me, and you weren't supposed to kill her, you fool," he shouted. "I cannot retrieve it with her dead."  
  
"If I may ask, what is 'it'?" Ken smirked. "It is the most rare and powerful thing in the world. And with it I shall rule the world, and kill all who object. And Miss Kigato has it."  
  
He opened a desk drawer and took out a picture. "It's too bad I'll have to kill her, she is rather beautiful," he said as he looked at the picture. He smirked as he looked at her. Then he looked up. "Well, what are you waiting for, go look for her." He yelled.  
  
The ninja named Igima immediately went out the door. Ken then slowly walked over to his desk and put the picture back.  
  
Then he took a remote off his desk and turned on a huge plasma TV. It went on to show a still picture of Sunaru.  
  
"She will give it to me, or I'll take it myself."  
  
"Then the baka fell on his face." Hiei said enthusiastically, very unlike him. Sunaru laughed. "Kuwabara sure is graceful." At that Hiei laughed with her.  
  
Hiei felt good. He never opened up to anyone before.  
  
"Hiei, I'm glad that I have you around, I'd be bored out of my mind..." "Yeah, it's not that bad having you for company."  
  
Sunaru: Ok, that chapter's short, sorry. But the next chapter will be more exciting, I think. And maybe I'll make it extra long. Ok, now please review... 


	6. Power within

Sunaru: Sorry it took so long to update! There hasn't much time lately, you know. And those stupid exams! Urgh..--But it's mostly because I'm just plane lazy .But just be glad I got to start writing this cause I might of put it off until next year, LOL . So now enjoy the fic and please review! --

Creek... 'Stupid wood floor, it creeks every time I move.' Sunaru was a few yards away from the door. 'Almost home free!' "Where do you think you're going?" Sunaru froze in mid-step. "Damn, caught..." she whispered.

She slowly turned around to face Hiei. She smiled nervously with a sweat drop rolling down the side of her face. "Umm, well, I thought that..." she looked down trying to find an excuse, when she saw Milky beside Hiei. She quickly it up and said, "I just thought I should take Milky out, you know how pets are..."

Her excuse didn't convince him and he showed it in his frown. Sunaru's face fell in defeat and she put Milky down. She sighed while Hiei stood there waiting for an excuse. "Well, I just hate being cooped up in here, I need fresh air, I'm sure you feel the same."

"What are you thinking, those ninja's are trying to find you, and don't you realize the danger?" "Yeah, well I was only going to slip out for a few moments, like I said I need fresh air!" Sunaru argued. "I just don't want you to get hurt!" Hiei slipped.

Of course Hiei didn't mean to sound like that but he did mean it. Immediately seeing his mistake, he blushed. Sunaru blushed too. "But, come on! I mean just a little bit, ok? Plus, we ran out of food." Sunaru was now pleading. Hiei couldn't stand it anymore. "Fine, but not too long and I'm coming!"

So they left with Milky behind them. Everything was fine, they went to a diner for lunch and to the supermarket for food.

But it was coming back when it happened. Sunaru was leading with Milky next to her, while she made Hiei carry the stuff. Then without any warning, the ninjas appeared from thin air. Sunaru gasped in surprise while Milky hissed at them. Hiei dropped the stuff and was positioned in a fighting stance.

Seeing that, Sunaru did the same. The ninjas were first to make the move, they all jumped forward at the same time. Sunaru and Hiei punched and kicked, but there were just too many.

And finally when Sunaru's guard was down, a ninja knocked her unconscious from the back. "No!" Hiei yelled as he fought off an other ninja. Then a second ninja took out a device and pushed a button and a swirling tunnel materialized in front of them and the ninjas went through it with Sunaru.

Thinking fast, Hiei took a piece of paper and a pen out of his pocket and wrote something down. "Listen beast, give this to Yusekei and the others, ok, now go." Milky took off instantly with the note in its mouth. And Hiei, without hesitation, went into the slowly decreasing tunnel. The tunnel transported him in front of a big mansion.

Inside two ninjas were taking the now conscious Sunaru by both arms to the second floor. "Let me go you, bleep" Sunaru screamed on the top of her lungs.

The ninjas pushed her into Miroku's office. "Err...you watch it you little...next time you won't be so lucky," Sunaru shouted as the doors began to close. After scowling at the door for a few seconds she realized she was being watched and turned around.

"You!!!" she said angrily. "This is all your fault!" she shouted at Miroku. "Hem, well you know what I want, and you know I'd do anything for it," he said calmly as he began to approach her. Sunaru stood there glaring at him.

"So, if you would be so kind as to give it to me..." Sunaru began to laugh loudly, while Miroku's face stayed serious and calm. "Do you really think I'd give it to you? The only way you're getting it is if you win in a fight against me and take it from me," she said angrily. Miroku smiled amusedly. "Ok."

He took a fighting stance and so did Sunaru. Sunaru made the first move with a punch. Miroku dodged her punch, but just hardly. He slammed against his desk and reached up. He took the remote and turned on his big screen, revealing Hiei.

Sunaru stopped in her tracks as she was about to kick him. Hiei was on the floor below trying to fight what seemed like unlimited ninjas. Suddenly something pushed into the skin of her shoulder, sending her backwards and hitting the wall, and she fell. See looked at it. "It's a paralyzing dart. That way you can't move for at least fifteen minutes, but that'll be enough time. "

Sunaru's attention was now on Miroku and both of them weren't watching how Hiei had just took out most of the ninjas and was very close to the stairs.

Miroku was directly in front of Sunaru and she glared at him hatefully. "You know, you could have been my queen, to bad you'll die," Miroku said with an evil smirk. Sunaru looked at him with utmost loathing.

"What, giving me the silent treatment?" Sunaru growled as he laughed manically. Then he put on a serious face and knelt a few feet before Sunaru. Putting his hands together like he was about to pray, he began to chant. "Ima ha gin, Ima ha gin, Ima ha gin."

Then after about a minute of chanting, Sunaru's chest began to glowing and she gasped. Finally a glowing object escaped from her chest and Miroku grinned as he continued to chant. The object was slowly floating to Miroku and Sunaru tried with all her might to move her hand and take it back, but her hands were like led weights that were impossible to lift.

"No," Sunaru whispered as it got closer to Miroku. Suddenly the doors flew open and Hiei stopped right in front of them. Miroku stopped chanting and tried to take it. But Hiei grabbed it before Miroku could.

He then lunged at Miroku with a powerful punch, sending him into the wall next to Sunaru, head first and unconscious. Hiei unfastened his fist to see the glowing object sink into his palm.

He looked down at Sunaru, and smiled. "I'll let Yusekei and the others worry about him and the ninjas," Hiei said. He picked her up and ran through the building as fast as he could. He stopped when they were at a safe distance, in a small park and let Sunaru sit on a park bench.

It was slightly drizzling and they both got wet as they stared at each other. "What was that thing?" Hiei asked finally breaking the silence. Sunaru looked down at her hands (She's not paralyed anymore if you haven't noticed), thinking critically.

"Well, it's kinda hard to explain. Well, you see, there's this legend. That at the rare time a water demon and a human have a child, that the child has a special and powerful power core born into them of an unknown form. That small glowing object that Miroku was after was my power core, with it, he could do much destruction, also it would...end my life if it was used in that kind of way..."

Hiei nodded and sat next to her. "So...would you like it back...." She looked over at him and smiled. "No, I think you'll take good care of it." "But, without it, will you still be as powerful?"

She nodded. "Yes, it doesn't matter if it is my possession or not, as long as it is used for good. And think about it, it'll make you more powerful." Hiei nodded silently.

The drizzle had turned into rain. Soon it began to thunder and streaks of lightening lit up the sky. They ran over to a gazebo nearby and decided to wait out the storm there. Sunaru began to shiver and Hiei shyly rapped his arm around her shoulder.

Sunaru smiled. "You know I didn't have the chance to tell you thank you for saving me back there." "No problem," Hiei said blushing. They stared at each other for a while, surveying each other's eyes. Then their faces came closer and closer together. They closed their eyes. And their lips made contact, with thunder roaring in the background.

Sunaru: Ok, sappy, 2 much. Ick. And I kinda think it could be better, but still. Ok that's the final chapter, so I hope u liked the fic, and by the way I was wondering if I should make a sequel, u think? So neway, plz review, thanx.


	7. Important Author's Note

Author's note  
  
Sunaru: Ok, I hope everyone liked this ficcy. It's just important because I was wondering if I should have a sequel. Please tell me! 


End file.
